


【授翻】【DS】Linger|耳鬓厮磨

by Jenseyeshining



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 不甜不要钱, 尘埃落定, 最好的结局
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean和Sam一直在玩一个游戏……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】【DS】Linger|耳鬓厮磨

“继续，”Sam说。

 

他们每天都玩在这个游戏。

 

他年长的兄弟，穿着旧牛仔裤和旧的T恤，将他们父亲的皮夹克套在他身上，手指移到心脏的位置，睁开眼，早春的苹果园里，幼嫩的枝叶穿过在拼图碎片般蓝色的天空。男孩们枕在长满香车叶草和紫罗兰的厚厚草地上。

 

“天堂吗？”Dean问道。

 

“不，”Sam说。 “而且也不是爱荷华州的厄斯维尔。”

 

雪白的积云以它的方式穿过天空吻向攀援而登的太阳。流浪的银光四散照亮林间的树木。

 

“那就是早晨，”Dean说。

 

他听到远处的知更鸟，眼中映出的彼此像是多年一起经营路边小店的老员工，他们已连续多年一起工作：锁门，开灯，煮第一壶咖啡再打开烧烤架。

 

Dean想起他和Sam拜访过的数千座小镇，早早滑下床，就为了等待那些小餐馆开门营业而昏昏沉沉的在外面消磨时光。为了带着新鲜的咖啡，橘子和一份隔夜的派回旅馆房间而排队。为了叫醒从抓打，毒牙，骨刀，烈火，脸颊或是手上残留下的碎玻璃中逃出生天的兄弟——那个赢得了更大剂量的止痛药，也就是额外睡眠时间的人。

 

馥郁的雾里充斥甜蜜的大草原的草和玉米花粉，它将果园沉浸其间然后离去。

 

“堪萨斯州？”Dean问。

 

“既不是堪萨斯的斯普林菲尔德，也不是内布拉斯加州的斯普林菲尔德，更不是伊利诺伊州斯普林菲尔德，”Sam说。他微笑着望向天空。

 

Sam用一片虚构的叶子轻触他哥哥的脸颊，让那叶子亲吻雀斑。昨天，他们到过一处用于评估和切割教堂及法院用白色大理石的采石场游玩。曾有那么一段时间，阳光下Dean的皮肤那么柔软。

 

“赛特，佛蒙特州，”Dean说。

 

上周有没有海滩？他想了想。那些沙和水獭和午夜般晦暗的绿色的海。

 

“缅因，”Dean说，带着权威。 “华盛顿？”却少些确定。

 

“Dean，继续，”Sam的话语带着愉快的不耐烦。他在迁就他哥哥，你可以这么说。

 

远处，长笛声滑出甜蜜慵懒的曲调。

 

“抓到你了（Gotcha），”Dean说。 “斯普林菲尔德，新墨西哥。The Trickster 。”

 

音乐渐而消失，转而由刻有繁复绣纹的西班牙吉他吟唱。那声音像是鸟雀啼啭。来了又去。每节韵律都在呼唤在某地某人，又慢慢消散。Dean知道另一首歌即将取而代之。某种弦乐。某种撩人心弦的曲调。

 

果然，他听到草地鹨和鸽子柔软的咕咕声。嫩豌豆所攀援的小屋外墙乌鸦躲藏其间。

 

那旋律飘过来,围绕在他们身边，蝴蝶般柔软，后而像是透明的翅膀消散。一只山雀在树枝上朝那两个男人大叫，纹身昭示待在这里的是猎人。

 

Dean赤着脚，自从他在劳伦斯——童年最后的夏天之后，他再也不能享受这份珍贵的礼物。猎人需要靴子，工装靴，用来踢碎门和被鬼怪窃取身体而露齿怪笑的痉挛的脸。 

 

但是一个男孩可以打赤脚。让脚跟和脚趾碰到草地、泥土和沙子。

 

他们从容度日，倒在深浅不一的草地上。那是属于他们的时间。

 

不用看，Dean松开他的手指，抚上Sam的背上，他们的肩膀几乎碰在一起。他将Sam拉进自己，右手绕过Sam左边，然后在他的心脏放到他们两个回来。Sam小声的满足叹息逃离并且钻进了Dean的耳朵。

 

Sam穿着一件古早的，绿色格子法兰绒衬衫和一条他最爱的工作裤。这衬衫属于John。Mary因为要在他们的花园里工作而偷走它，清爽的初夏早晨，太阳带着冰冷和白光。

 

吃完Mary抹着自制覆盆子果酱的黄油吐司后，John坐在后院的旧木厨房的桌子，喝着黑咖啡，清洗他喜欢的工具，看着他美丽的妻子，锄头和杂草。Mary被衬衫的宽肩淹没了，即使对于John来说，也实在是太大了。她整齐地将袖口叠在她手肘上。当她跪在劳伦斯的土壤间，那衬衫盖住了她。John假装他的臂弯就在她周围。

 

Mary最喜欢的香味的山谷里的百合。她会滴一滴芳香油在她的发刷上并在她洗澡时滴更多。她的气味漂浮在衬衫的面料柔软的拉绒经纱和纬纱。兄弟俩嗅到这味道。

 

Sam借来那衬衣有一段时间了。他打算换回去，总有一天。

 

Sam金红色的发丝散在肩下。干净又闪耀，发旋上微风卷起。他看起来像是某种前来拜访的野生动物。在几乎所有生物死去的冬季，为碗里剩饭而蹑手蹑脚跑到后门的狐狸。门廊左侧一只蓝鸦在偷吃花生，而爷爷走了进去拿出一杯柠檬水。公鹿穿过农家秸秆，时刻掌握着狩猎季节的时间表。年幼的狼是蜷在年轻猎人的手臂下，他们自去年夏天来到这里，便不再与人类互为仇敌。他们将会重聚，有一天，在兄弟俩休息的树下打盹。

 

Sam和Dean是清醒的，但没有他们需要的地方。他们消磨时光。太阳攀升。天空融入蛋白石和碧绿的晕彩。Dean肯定，如果他眯着眼睛会看到Castiel，坐在一个石膏桌子上，闭着眼睛吃一份天堂般的芝士汉堡。

 

如果Dean是一个婴儿，他肯定会玩自己的指头，但他用一只胳膊搂过他弟弟，拇指缠绕交叠。不需要午睡，所以他们一直在玩游戏。

 

“这天空真漂亮”，Dean说。 “科罗拉多州的甘尼森？怀俄明的谢里丹？“

 

Sam笑起来。

 

“你知道更好的答案，”他说着。把自己更深的埋在他哥哥宽阔的胸膛。

 

时钟的指针摇动，静寂的敲击伴随时间流逝。他们上方粉色和白色的花朵悄然开放。蜜蜂前来拜访，搅动空气。而后花瓣开始下降。果实成熟。苹果，当然。赤红、金色和柠檬色，绿宝石和银，条纹和斑点和大理石。

 

马蹄声渐远;带着某种节奏。但这不是战斗，只是金色麦田里的练习。喇叭忧郁的声音消失在晚间的微风中。

 

Dean不再焦躁不安。他抬头仔细去看树冠上的那些绿叶和果实。浓翠几欲滴落，而远处，一颗银色的星球为西边的山岩镀上一层光芒。铜色夕阳渐黑。银河在头顶燃烧，繁星铺就像是鹅卵石。

 

不再需要做梦，既然所有的梦都能变成现实。

 

“美好的一天，”Sam说。

 

阿瓦隆的果园庇护他们直至黑夜。 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> @Lochinvar， Sorry for waiting so long time.I tried to translate your scenery description in a better place,I don't know if I made it.About the title,I choose 耳鬓厮磨,I can't accurately explain the meaning of this idiom,it's different from Linger,but it is conform to the story.


End file.
